Aamu's Unwanted Birthday Wish
by LittleFlower1995
Summary: People think that everyone is normal. So did Aamu til her 17 birthday. Now she has to face people and join with other for her to fight with them. But Angel notices that she's not human. If Aamu is not human. Then what is she? Author's Note: It's going to be rated M for future events.
1. Prologue: The prophecy

**Prologue: The prophecy.**

Prophecies, fates. People say that we all have one. Even my mother said this, but I didn't believe her at first. Why? It's because nothing is really special about me. I mean, yeah I do live in the chief's hut, and the priestess daughter. But I do believe one thing that I'm going to somehow going to help someone go through with their life. I just hope that one day, I will help in fighting against my tribes, family, and friends enemies when they need me.


	2. Chapter One: Our first encounter

**Chapter One: Our first encounter.**

"Get back here you human!" I heard the creatures yelled at me like as if I was his meal. I kept running down the dark streets. I could feel my legs slowly give out on me. I guess I should have eaten the good food that was on the trash.

"Get away from me you creature!" I yelled as I knew that I have no choice, but I have to fight with these creatures.

Soon I arrived at a wall that seemed to have a certain shape repeating itself. I turned around to see two of the human like creatures smirking and laughing. My lungs were like they were on fire.

"Akka! Lend me power to fight them." I whispered as I could feel my mother's power surround my hands which made my hands cold. "Darkness, hyökkäämään näitä olentoja!" I yelled as the darkness wrapped itself around their neck to make them 'stop' breathing, but it didn't work. This caused me to widen my eyes. How are these creatures alive when they have no air?!

They laughed at my expression. "What is wrong? Shocked? Scared?" They slowly took steps towards me as I tried to think the best way to fight them because I usually knock them out. Why do I do that? Because I don't know how to fight with my powers. "Where should we start Nabu?"

Suddenly I felt a gust of wind blown from behind me caused me to make a dark barrier around me.

"Really guys?" This caused me to turn around and there was a man with blonde hair that is slicked back. I could instantly tell that he was not like me so I ran But I ran into someone's chest.

"Angel, take the girl out of here."

"Got it." The other man said as I struggled under his grasp. "L-Let me go!" I tried my best to make him let me go by using my powers, but it did the same thing. "It's okay we won't hurt you."

I frozed on the stop when his voice. Wh-What is this feeling? I thought as I slowly looked up at the man that had his hair spiked up and brown eyes. That…! I slowly took three steps back from him.

"I thought I told you to take her to the base!" I instantly turned around to run, but the blonde hair man grabbed me and threw me against the wall. I tried to understand what they were arguing about. The darkness slowly covered my vision.

"You were supposed to take her back to your place!"

"Hey-"

"Guys! She's waking up!" I slowly opened my eyes to see a girl about my age. "Huh?" I blinked a couple of times to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

"Hey, my name is Buffy. Are you okay?" I touch the back of my head to make sure that I wasn't injured which I wasn't. I could tell this Buffy person was like me, but different in a way. "I-I think so."

I start to look around the environment to notice that I wasn't in the cold snow. Instead I was on a wide sitting object, and was being covered by a warm cloth. I luckily still had the necklace, that I call Akkan Koru, around my neck.

"Um, where are we" Their faces went to shock when I asked this question.

"How the fuck do you not know where you are?!"

"Spike," I looked at the man with the spiked hair. "You really don't know where you are don't you?"

"What do you mean? Aren't we in Triben of Fire?" They looked at me like as if I was crazy.

"We're in the forest that us vampire knows." Vampires? Does he mean the bloodsuckers that helped…! Images of my tribe people being injured and children being at deaths door passed through my eyes. This cause pain within my head and tears in my eyes.

"You still haven't told us your name." I gulped my cry of sorrow so that I won't show my weakness in front of her.

"My name is Aamu, Aamu Aalto."


End file.
